Truth or Torture
by Tokyo Girlz
Summary: Hello Wonderful Fanfiction Readers, I'm Your Wonderful Host, Tokyo Girlz or TGX3. I wanted to start a Truth or Dare Fic, so here it is. Im going to mess with the ppg & rrb with your help so send in the awesome tortures & dares or truths & loves ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Wonderful Fanfiction Readers, I'm Your Wonderful Host, Tokyo Girlz or TGX3. I wanted to start a Truth or Dare Fic, so send in the awesome tortures & dares or truths & loves ;) Let's meet da cast. *RRBS & PPGS Get Shoved Into the Mashion/Studio*.**

Buttercup: ***Pissed*** WTF Where Am I

Butch: ***Smirking*** Hey sexy

Buttercup: ***Pissed*** Great your hur

**Me?! I thought I as ur favorite host**

Buttercup: ***Pissed*** Not You him

Brick: I'm your favorite RRB

**No, I have no favorite**

Butch: Sure you don't ***Rolls Eyes***

Boomer: ***Smirks*** I luv TGX3 she lets me date & fuck Bubbles

Buttercup: ***Pissed*** Do WHAT?!

**o.O No, I don't-**

Boomer: ***Smirks*** Not this story... yet

Bubbles: ***Smiles*** Hi guys

**...Anyways. Wait Where's Blossom**

Brick: ***Smirks*** I'll get her

**Don't... he's gone isn't he**

All: Yep

**Oh no**

Brick: ***Comes back without shirt & Blossom*** U like it

Blossom: ***Angry & Staring at his 8 pack*** uuhhhhh

**Buttercup**

Buttercup: ***Smiles*** On it

**-She slaps Blossom-**

Blossom:45!

Buttercup: Relax, we're not having a math test

**SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT OVER REACTS HERE GOT IT, BITCHES!**

Boomer:Why are we here

**Cause Mojo Him & The Professor signed you up!**

Butch: Fuck them I aint doing it

**Ok I'll just go get Princess to kiss you**

Butch: **-Sweat Drops-** Nvmd

**Alright, cereal send in the awesome tortures & dares or truths & loves**

All: See ya

**Later**


	2. Bunny outfits

**I'm back ~**

Brick: Oh shit

Butch: She's here

Boomer: I'm in it for the ice cream

**WTF?! What ice cream?**

Boomer: Nvmd

Blossom: He is messing with you

Buttercup: -Eating Ice Cream- No he's not

Bubbles: BUTTERCUP! STOP EATING MY GIFT!

**Anyways... here's the dares from my lil' sis Shady Breeze checkout her story The Truck Stop it's amazing**

**These are me dares and I love the reds so they get nice ones and everyone else will be pained! MWUHAHAHHA! :D**  
**Bubbles: Cut your hair short & kill a toy puppy(not the real ones! They my babies!) and shred up octi!**  
**Boomer: Have to admit your stupidity to the whole world and walk around the block in your undies.**  
**Butch: Cram a crayon up your nose and... Do you have a crush on a certain somebody? Then eat a raw fish.**  
**BC: Have to go on a vegetarian diet and call up the professor saying your pregnant with butch's baby.**  
**BLossom: Go use this coupon and but everything in a mall for 99.99 percent off! (That's really cheap! ^-^) Only have one have until your next dare to do so.**  
**Brick: Eat pie! Then use these supreme boxing gloves and punch the brother tat got on your nerves the earliest today.**  
**Please use these and I hope you have a lot of chappies ahead! ^-^ See you later BC, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer! MUWHAHAHA! :D**  
**Bye Blossom and Brick! ^-^ By the way here are some cool shades for you to wear and pie Tokyo Girlz/ Bigger sista! :P**

**Bubbles, Come over here**

Bubbles: Fine, I'm not hair crazy like Blossom

Blossom: Hair crazy I am not hair crazy

All: Yeah, u r

Blossom: Shudda up

-Cuts Bubbles hair like Buttercups-

**Now let's kill err... get Octi**

Bubbles: -Goes Bubbleviscious- Ain't nobody touching Octi

**O-Ok damn. Boomer go now **

Boomer: Whyyyyyy

**Cuz I said so**

Boomer: -Rips Off all Clothes except boxers & leaves-

-Bubbles gets a nosebleed-

**Uh... Bubbles**

Bubbles: I'm fine

Boomer: I'm stupid I'm stupid I'm stupid

People: WTF?!

Boomer: Done

**Now was that so hard**

Boomer: YES

**Butch ur turn**

Butch: I don't gots a nose

**Oh yea -Shoots everyone with a ray to give them normal features- Now ya do. Do it**

Butch: Ugh, fine -Shoves crayons up his nose- It hurts

**I'm doing my job the BC do your thing**

Buttercup: I will never do that vegan shit like Bubbles does{No offense to vegans}, I wanna see Dad's face when I say this -Calls the professor & puts it on speaker phone-

BC: Hey

Prof: Hello angel, how are you

BC: Good. can I tell you something, important

Prof: Sure

BC: I'm pregnant & Butch is the daddy

Prof: ...

BC: Dad, Daddy, Papi, Father, PROFESSOR

Professor: -Bust in here with a laser gun & points it at Butch's forehead

**Mhmm... This is good stuff**

Buttercup: IKR

Professor: This better be a joke

Butch: Yea Yea Yea It's a joke

Professor: Oh -Puts gun away- Good -Leaves-

Butch: Your dad's a psycho

Girls: No he is not

**Man, it was getting good too**

Buttercup: IKR

Blossom: I luv you Shady Breeze No homo. I'm going shopping I'm going shopping I'm going shopping

Brick: -Eats Pie- Thnx Shady B, -Puts on Boxing gloves & beats up his bros- I feel better. Don't eva mess with me assfucks

Boomer & Butch: Bitchy lately

**Next Dares & Truths from Lovergirl8602**

**Truths:what do u think of all the power puffs and the rowdyruff boys (all the rrbs and Ppgs)?**  
** Which is ur fav power puff and rowdy ruff (don't pick cause their ur counterpart)?**  
** Dares: brick kiss bc while bc is in a naughty bunny outfit**  
** Butch kiss blossom while she's in a naughty bunny suit **  
** All the rrbs make out with each Ppgs tell wich one is the best **  
** Tourtures:all the girls hav to wear sexy costumes for a whole chapter **  
** The girls hav to tease their counterparts with (butchxbubbles bcxbck boomxbloss.)**

**We'll introduce my new co-host, But for now Brick start us off**

Brick: Ok

**Blossom- Sexy**

Bubbles- Wierd

Buttercup- Alright

Boomer- Stupid

Butch- An idiot

Bubbles: How am I weird

Brick: Kissing u would b wierd

**And you're not any ways, Blossom **_{Italics means whispered **& Bold means fav}**_

Blossom: Fine, I guess

Bubbles- Friendly

Buttercup- Funny

Boomer- The nicest

Butch- A jerk

**_Brick- Cute_**

Brick: Wat was that

Blossom: ***Blushing*** Non

**Oh~ Romance is in the air**

Blossom: Shut it

**Bubbles**

Bubbles: Mhmm

Buttercup- rude

**Boomer- The cutest**

Butch- A player

Brick- A bitch

Blossom- A bookworm

Reds: Not Tru

Boomer: ***Smiling*** Completly true

Buttercup: ***Smirking*** Shut it lil' blue boy, your just happy cuz she called you cute

Boomer: ***Blushes* **So, if Butch said that loves err.. likes u, you'd blushes

Buttercup: Yeah right ***Blushes***

**Antways... Boomer ur turn**

Boomer: Watevea

**Bubbles- Beautiful**

Buttercup- A ruff kisser

Butch- A bitch

Brick- A bitch

Blossom- Nice

PPGs: Ur all a bunch of pervs

**Butch ur turn *Playing poker with BC & Bubbles***

Butch: Wierdos, I dont feel like doing this

**Ok, comes sit in our torture chamber, I mean green room**

Butch: ***Smirking*** 'Bout time I get the respect I deserve

**-Pushes him in a room with Princess & locks the door shut- So anyone else, cuz I got plenty of rooms filled with ppl u wont like**

Everyone: No

**Good. Now BC**

Buttercup: Wateva

**Butch- Pervert**

Brick- Pervert

Boomer- Pervert

Bubbles- Crybaby

Blossom- Bossy

**Buttercup- The greatest athlete in the universe**

**Wait, u cant do that**

Buttercup: u didn't say so

**Wateva -Unlocks Door for Butch-**

Butch: -Comes out shaking, and has kiss marks on his face- Bitch

**Oh, so u wanna go back**

Butch: *Scared* NO!

U ready now Butch

Butch: Ya'

**Butterbabe- The sexiest bitch alive**

**Bubbles- Sweet**

**Blossom- Interesting**

Brick- Boring

Boomer- Gay

**Butch- The sexiest man alive**

PPGs: Wait wha?

RRBs: Based off kisses

PPGs: Oh ***Blushes Red***

**Put this on BC *Hands her naughty bunny outfit***

Buttercup: WTF?! ***Wearing outfit***

Brick: *Smirking walks up to BC & Kisses her on da lips*

Butch: ***Twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch***

Blossom: ***Pissed*** It was a shitty dare

Everyone: **o.0**

**Revengence, Hur Blossom *Hands her naughty bunny outfit***

**Blossom: *Smirks* Gladly *****Wearing outfit***

-Walks towards Brick-

**That wasn't the-**

-Walks past Brick & Makes out with Butch-

Buttercup: ***Twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch twitch***

Brick:** *Pissed* **Wateva

**Hey the room may break with all the jelly in hur, Now make out with each puff say who was the best**

RRBs: *Makes out with each puff*

Brick: Hmmm, Blossom

Bubbles- 8

Buttercup- 7

Blossom- 11

Boomer: Okay, Bubbles

Buttercup- 5

Blossom- 3

Bubbles- 1000000

Butch: BC, it was obvious

Blossom- 7

Bubbles- 7

Buttercup- There was no number to say 4 it

Buttercup: ***Blushes*** Uh... thnx

**U didn't hav to rate em', here Bubbles *Hands her naughty bunny outfit***

Bubbles: it okay i guess** *Wearing outfit***

**girls hav to tease their counterparts with (butchxbubbles bcxbck boomxbloss.)**

butchxbubbles:** *lap dance***

bcxbck:** *makes out***

boomxbloss:** *picnics at sunset & ends it with a kiss***

**Moving on~ Nxt is LuvChipmunkPPG**

**Hey I'm the first one send in a dare :) I dare BOTH the groups to sing "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira. Can you add the lyrics too? Thanks!**

**Tru she wuz first lets start**

**Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira**

**{Blossom}**

**You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
And back in the saddle**

You're on the frontline  
Everyone's watching  
You know it's serious  
We're getting closer  
This isnt over  


**The pressure is on  
You feel it  
But you've got it all  
Believe it**

When you fall get up  
Oh oh...  
And if you fall get up  
Oh oh...  


**{Bubbles}  
Tsamina mina  
Zangalewa  
Cuz this is Africa**

Tsamina mina eh eh  
Waka Waka eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa aa  
This time for Africa  


**{Buttercup}  
Listen to your god  
This is our motto  
Your time to shine  
Dont wait in line  
Y vamos por Todo**

People are raising  
Their Expectations  
Go on and feed them  
This is your moment  
No hesitations

Today's your day  
I feel it  
You paved the way  
Believe it  


**{Bubbles}  
If you get down  
Get up Oh oh...  
When you get down  
Get up eh eh...**

Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa aa  
This time for Africa

Tsamina mina eh eh  
Waka Waka eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa aa

Tsamina mina eh eh  
Waka Waka eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

**-Applause-**

**Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira**

**{Brick}**

**You're a good soldier**

** Choosing your battles **

**Pick yourself up **

**And dust yourself off **

**And back in the saddle**

**You're on the frontline **

**E****veryone's watching **

**You know it's serious **

**We're getting closer **

**This isnt over **

** The pressure is on **

**You feel it **

**But you've got it all **

**Believe it  
When you fall get up **

**Oh oh... **

**And if you fall get up **

**Oh oh...**

**{Boomer} **

**Tsamina mina **

**Zangalewa **

**Cuz this is Africa**

**Tsamina mina eh eh **

**Waka W****aka eh eh**

**Tsamina mina zangalewa **

**Anawa aa **

**This time for Africa **

**{Butch} **

**Listen to your god **

**This is our motto **

**Your time to shine **

**Dont wait in line **

**Y vamos por Todo**

**People are raising **

**Their Expectations **

**Go on and feed them **

**This is your moment **

**No hesitations  
Today's your day I feel it **

**You paved the way **

**Believe it **

**{Boomer}**

** If you get down **

**Get up **

**Oh oh... **

**When you get down **

**Get up eh eh...**

**Tsamina mina zangalewa **

**Anawa aa **

**This time for Africa**

**Tsamina mina eh eh **

**Waka Waka eh eh**

**Tsamina mina zangalewa **

**Anawa aa**

**Tsamina mina eh eh **

**Waka Waka eh eh **

**Tsamina mina zangalewa T**

**his time for Africa**

******-Applause-**

******Bravo! Next from kaira **

**Brick and blossom: If the 2 of you are used to being leaders, who do you think will be the dominant one in your relatinship and how bout in bed ;)**

**Hehe, so who**

Reds: Me! Not u

**lets go slower Brick & Blossom. Who would in the relationship?**

Blossom: Me

Brick: I'll giv her that

**In bed?**

Brick: Me. I actually know what I'm doing

Blossom: I would know what I was doing

**Lets c then -Pushes them into a room-**

**15 mins later...**

**-Comes out-**

Everyone: **O.o** they really did it?!

**********Winner is Brick then. Next is AwSoMeNeSs**

**hi its me ok so i dare Blossom to suduce Brick and get close for a kiss but freezes his lips shut, thats it caio**

**Blossom: -Walks up to him-**

**Brick: What?**

**Blossom: -Almost kisses him but freezes lips shut-**

Everyone: Lol

******So next is anony **

**Blossom, who's your fav rrb (well we know who that is but i just want to hear her say it ) and why?**

Blossom: ***Blushes*** uh, Brick cuz I _love him_

Brick: ***Blushes*** ...Blossom

Blossom: What?

Brick: -Walks up to her- ***Kiss***

**Aww!X3 A perfect way to end the chappie!**

**See ya nxt time**

**Blues: Bye**

**Greens: Later**

**~TGX3**


End file.
